Shinigami in New York
by Zek88
Summary: A CSI:NY and Bleach crossover co-written with netball007 Chapter 8 finally posted, sorry for the long delay
1. Chapter 1

**Xianghua: hi all welcome to…what's the name of this fic again?**

**Netball07: it's a bleach/CSI New York crossover**

**Xianghua: I know that anyway this fic if you haven't guessed is co-written by me Xianghua 4 kilik and Netball007 however it's under my penname because netball007 has internet problems.**

**Netball007: Uh you're the one with dodgy dial up, I just can't get on because everyone else is always on the computer!**

**Xianghua: Geez well at least I can go on it**

**Netball007: … whatever anyway let's get on with it!**

**We do not own Bleach or CSI, bleach is owned by Tite Kubo as are most of the characters mentioned in this fic except for some of Xianghua's oc characters, CSI is owned by CBS and yet again all characters with the exception of one OC are theirs.**

**And if we really owned them would this be on FLAMES **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**1208 AD**

Soul Society was a blaze of activity, captains and vice captains of every Division ran in a mad rush to catch the fugitive.

"Is it true?" a man with long white hair asked another in concern and confusion.

The other man also wearing a white haori but with brown curly hair looked at him still holding onto a sake bottle "yeah its true old man Yama announced it apparently if we even see a sign of captain Pikatto we're to capture or kill him".

The man with long white hair stared at his friend bewielded by his relaxed demeanour "Shunsui but surely you are worried the victim count so far is 50 officers and two vice captains one of which was your own!"

The man known as Shunsui looked at his friend seriously "I know Jushiro you don't have to rub salt on the wound ah poor Oku san he was a good vice Captain and he died wrongfully by Pikatto's hand but right now I reckon if we all attack Pikatto at once we'd have a better chance at defeating him".

Jushiro nodded "yes I agree but Yama Jii's got his own idea of how to deal with him, but I can't help wondering whats going on in Pikatto's taichos head to murder all those Shinigami officers".

Shunsui looked at him "who knows the other taichos are all out there fighting him as we speak 10 captains should be good enough to defeat one captain don't ya think?"

Jushiro sighed "I hope so" his friend smiled reassuringly "everything will sort itself out you just recovered from your last attack you should rest" his friend replied guiding him into his quarters at 13th Division.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

A man with fiery red hair and a normal Shinigami uniform with a ripped haori with the kanji of sixth Division on it stood his ground literally snarling at the 10 captains slowly surrounding him.

"Pikatto taicho you are hereby stripped of captain status and sentenced to face centre 46's judgement for the murders of 52 officers including two vice captains of the Gotei 13 put down your Zanpakutou and surrender or…"the old mans speech was stopped as the red haired man interrupted him "or what you stupid old man…like I'm going to listen to your crap your all tools you know that!" the man yelled gripping his Zanpakutou.

The old man who wore the haori of 1st division frowned then spoke "we will take you down by force then and then you shall repent for your sins".

The red headed man grinned sadistically "you wish old man" Yamamoto frowned then ordered everyone to attack , Pikatto dodged all the blades aimed at him then countered them with his own yelling out his zanpaktous name "flash fire reaper!"

The area suddenly became full with flashes of bright fire knocking several of the captains out with burns, at last one person managed to cut him , the red headed ex soul reaper then fled before anyone could stand up again and opened up the gate to the living world and with this vanished from the earth.

**

* * *

800 years later**

**26****th**** January 2008**

"Hey guy's I think we have a little problem." Detective Donald Flack said walking into the break room where the New York CSI day shift was.

"What kind of problem?" asked the team's supervisor Mac Taylor.

"Don't tell me you can't get a girl to go out with you." Said Danny Messer lying on the couch and grinning cheekily at his best friend.

"Cute Messer real cute, but no I was referring to the fact that we have a serial killer on our hands and the captain wants him caught or else."

"Well you can go and tell the captain that I have all my men working on this and we want this son of a bitch caught just as much as he does." Mac said slightly annoyed as this was the tenth time he had to explain this to the captain and quite frankly he was getting a little pissed off at him.

"Hey um boss… we um have a problem." Said Adam Ross the labs trace expert walking in up to Mac.

"Don't tell me you broke GCMS thingy." Danny said.

"Alright Danny is it your time of month or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Flack asked.

"What makes you say theres anything wrong with me?" Danny shot back.

"Um let me think… oh man this is so hard what makes me think that there is something wrong with Danny Messer, well it can't possible be the fact that he's acting like a total jerk could it?"

"Oh Fuck up Flack you retard."

"Gentlemen enough" Mac said with out raising his voice but the sharpness in his voice cut through the two men's argument like a sword. Turning back to Adam who had looked uncomfortable during the whole exchange he asked" What problem have we got?"

"Well another body as turned up and it has the same MO as the other victims."

"Great Thanks Adam, Stella, Lindsay get your kits you two can handle this one."

**

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul society **

**5am 1****st**** Division Meeting hall**

"Why were we called to this fucking meeting" Kenpachi Zaraki complained.

"Because idiot we were now shut up so this meeting can end faster" Hitsugaya Toshiro captain of 10th division snapped back.

"Gee whatever shorty" Kenpachi retorted making the already warm temperature in the large 1st Division meeting room heat up more.

"Would you two shut up I know it sucks to be here in a captains meeting at 5am on an equally freezing morning but do you have to make it worse by yelling!"

Kenpachi scoffed "whatever Tadashi".

"All of you enough!"

Everyone looked to see the Soutaicho and shut up almost immediately "I've called you all here for a reason I realise many of you aren't happy about this meeting being so early but this is important".

"Why!"

The Soutaicho frowned at the outspoken captain "I was getting to that …now it seems that several large bursts of reistu have been detected in America"

"Wait ain't there some Shinigami in America I thought we only deal with accidents like those in Japan and Asia" Tadashi asked.

The Soutaicho nodded "yes but from the report I received from the Shinigami we have located there they found the reistu to be very powerful and requested we get to bottom of it"

Hitsugaya sighed, while someone else muttered "geez what a pain".

Ayume couldn't agree more "so what exactly are we gonna do about it then?"

The Soutaicho soon answered her question "I was getting to that Tadashi taicho"

"A group of Shinigami lead by one of you will be sent to investigate the situation of these reistu bursts in New York".

Several of the captains looked at the Soutaicho stunned "America one of us will go to New York"

"Huh…uh whats Yama Jii saying" blurted out Kyoraku Shunsui lifting his straw hat up to look up.

Everyone's attention was momentarily taken by a drunk Shunsui "what whys everyone staring at me did I miss something" he asked oblivious to why everyone was staring.

Yamamoto Soutaicho lifted an eyebrow "Kyoraku taicho try not be drunk next time we have a captains meeting".

Shunsui looked rather embarrassed "uh sorry Yamamoto Soutaicho" Yamamoto sighed then dismissed the captains.

**Okay that's chapter one, I hope you liked it and sorry it was short.**

**Anyway feel free to press that review button**

**Translations**

**Soutaicho: Head Captain**

**Taicho: Captain**

**Shinigami: Death god**

**Zanpaktou: soul slayer (the weapon they use)**

**Reistu: spirit pressure (how much power they have)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xianghua: Welcome back to chapter 2**

**Netball07: yes this was fun to write**

**Xianghua: I know that anyway's another reminder in case this is the first chapter your reading this fic is co-written by me Xianghua 4 kilik and Netball007 however it's under my penname because netball007 has internet problems.**

**Netball007: Uh you're the one with dodgy dial up, I just can't get on because everyone else is always on the computer!**

**Xianghua: Geez you said that last chapter**

**Netball007: … whatever**

**We do not own Bleach or CSI, bleach is owned by Tite Kubo as are most of the characters mentioned in this fic except for some of Xianghua's oc characters, CSI is owned by CBS and yet again all characters with the exception of one OC are theirs.**

**And if we really owned them would this be on FLAMES **

**Chapter 2: Prologue part 2**

**In the city mourage**

"So Sid what can you tell us about our victim?" Stella asked walking up to the chief medical examiner

"Not a lot I'm afraid our victim has no prints or workable DNA." Sid replied showing them the body of the man and the tenth victim of the serial killer

"Uh Sid did you just say no workable DNA? How on the planet earth is that even possible?" Lindsay Monroe asked arching her eyebrows at the older woman in a 'want to help me out here fashion.'

"Uh Sid what do you mean no workable DNA that just isn't possible?"

"Well sorry ladies I just report it as it is" Sid said with a shrug covering up the body

"Come on Lindsay I think we better go and talk to Mac." Stella said directing the younger woman out of the lab and into the corridor of the crime lab, walking down the corridor Stella and Lindsay were going over the case in their heads it was strange all of their victims had no prints or workable DNA. With their minds else where they didn't see their boss that was until Stella walked right into him literally.

"Hey guys you two all right?" Mac asked helping Stella up.

"Yeah Mac fine just going over the case in our heads is all. I mean this is the weirdest case we have ever had to work on ever. I mean all our victims are Japanese found in or around Central Park with no fingerprints or workable DNA and killed with one weird weapon." Stella said shaking her head in disbelief this case was not making any sense at all.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in soul society**

"Tadashi taicho, Kurotsuchi fukotaicho, Ise Nanao, 3rd seat Yajuchikazu, Ukitake taicho,3rd seat Hikari, Abarai taicho, Hitsugaya taicho, Matsomoto fukotaicho, Kusajishi fukotaicho you are all going to New York to investigate these reistu bursts however…?"

"However?"

"We have received some more information it appears the reistu bursts are all associated with a series of murders that are occurring in New York City"

"Murders?"

"Yes according to a contact we have over in New York from secret division 14 there were apparently 10 murders there all in Japanese men and women and something is strange about them, so 5 of you will take these documents and work with a special team from the NYPD called the CSI team"

"Secret division 14?"

"Yes Tadashi division 14 is a secret that none of you can leak to anyone other than the captains in fact you'll be the first people from here other than me to speak or meet division 14 in many decades"

"Alright so are these guys tough"

"yes but you won't be meeting them at first Zaraki taicho , Tadashi taicho, Ukitake taicho, Ise fukotaicho, 3rd seat Imera and Kurosuchi fukotaicho you will take these and assume yourselves as a secret investigation force of Gotei 13"

"Really original name"

"No sarcasm required Tadashi anyway as far as you're concerned your all highly qualified members of the Gotei 13 investigation force an elite investigation force from Japan that's been running for the last 30 years got it"

They all nodded and replied "hai"

"Your all dismissed proceed to your mission immediately"

**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the New York crime lab**

Kate Wilkins the resident DNA expert and captain of the secret division 14 sat in the DNA lab contemplating the case that Mac Taylor and his CSI's were working on. No finger prints and no workable DNA, and the wounds were irregular.

Mac's team needed help and she knew just the people, but how could she get them here? She was still contemplating this when her Cell phone rang. Looking at caller id she saw that it was an unknown number. She was contemplating not answering it when Stella called out. "Hey Kate you going to answer that?" Picking up the phone she answered "Kate Wilkins speaking."

"Hey Kate its Parker." Said one of her subordinates. 'Oh great how the hell did he get my number.'

Kate thought to her self. "Hey Parker what's up?" Kate asked cursing silently that she had left Dan in charge whilst she was at work. "What no pleasantries?"

"Well let me see you don't use my title, your meant to be in class and …"

"Ok ok sorry I just thought I'd let you know that some old dude from the Soul Society wants to know if he can send some officers down here to help with the case.:" Parker said.

Kate rolled her eyes and looking around to make sure that no one else was around said "Parker are you a total idiot or what." Taken back by his captains uncharacteristic out burst he stammered as he said "What do you mean captain?" "Well you idiot you just mentioned the Soul Society and your at school and you just called Yamamoto Soutaicho an old dude. That is one thing you do not do." Kate said getting sick of having to berate Parker he was 160 years old and was as immature as a ten year old.

"Tell Yamamoto I'll talk to him after work and that I would have to clear this with my boss. Oh and Parker?"

"Yes captain?" Paker asked tentatively.

"When you talk to Yamamoto Soutaicho make sure there no humans around, you do not call him an old dude and you address him as head captain. Understand?"

"Yes mam I um have to get back to class I'll see you later." Said Parker hanging up on his captain.

Putting down her phone Kate shook her head the boys (well the ones at high school) had a baseball game after school so she would have to deal with Parker and his skipping classes afterwards.

She had just got back to running some DNA samples when her phone went off again. Turning to Lindsay Monroe who had just walked into the room.

"Hey Lindsay can you put that on speaker phone for me please?" "Yeah sure."

"Kate Wilkins speaking."

"Ms Wilkins this is Mister Samuels the principal from New York district High School I have just called to tell you that three of your darling boys didn't attend after noon physical education lessons and for blowing up one of the science rooms as a result all have two weeks of after school detentions."

Letting out a sigh she replied "Great um what three boys of mine would we be talking about?"

"Well Parker, Dan and Ian." "Thanks sir I'll make sure I have a word with them."

"Boys what would we do with out him." Kate said after getting off the phone. "Well if it weren't for guys our lives would be a constant bore I mean if there were no guys around who could we pick on?" Lindsay said looking up from the microscope. "Good point I just wish my boys would stop blowing every thing up."

Lindsay laughed "Sounds like my brothers."

"What they use to blow things up?"

"No not things just my Dad's garden shed and the barn." Lindsay laughed.

**Yay another chapter finished, anyways hoped you enjoyed it because next chapter the team of 'Investigators' will be arriving in New York and things will start getting interesting.**

**Translations:**

**Soutaicho: Head Captain**

**Taicho: Captain**

**Zanpaktou: soul slayer (weapon they use)**

**Fukotaicho: Vice Captain**

**3****rd**** seat: 3****rd**** officer**

**Hai: yes**


	3. The Dog house

**Disclaimer We do not own any of the characters except 14****th**** division and Ayume and Kyo if we did we wouldn't be writing this fic.**

**Chapter Three: The dog house.**

"Ow Kate your hurting me." Dan complained as his captain dragged him by the ear through 14th division. Looking at her subordinate she rolled her eye's "oh quit complaining.' She said on the move again, but Dan just kept whining " But I didn't do anything."

" No of course not giving my number to an unseated officer, skipping class and blowing up a science room is doing nothing." Kate said Sarcasm evident in her voice, she stoped outside her office door and unlocked it. Sighing and knowing that he was defeated " Ok, ok but it doesn't mean you have to pull my ear off." Dan groaned as Kate dragged him into her office. " Right now see that desk covered in the paper work I told you to do last week. So now you are going to sit there and do it." Kate said pointing to a small desk opposite her one.

"Oh but can't I do it in my office?" Kate who was pissed at him was not stupid she knew that if he was allowed to do the paper work in his office it wouldn't get done. " Two letters N.O and just out of curiosity how many unseated officers have my number?" She asked looking at the divisions vice over the mountain of paper work on both desk. "Um… just Parker Honest." Dan said rolling her eye's Kate replied with " Yeah right." "Oh" said Dan as if he had suddenly remembered " And another one but I can't remember her name."

Shaking her head in disbelief at her vice she decided that she would get some more information out of him as he was already in the dog house. " Oh and Dan why is there a television and a play station 2 in your office when you know the rules. You're allowed them but they have to be in your room and NOT your office."

" But that's not fair you have a big screen T.V in yours." Dan said pointing to the big screen T.V situated on the wall behind Kate's desk. "yes but that's only for communication and it doesn't work." Kate said taking a long pull on her drink bottle at that moment the big screen flashed to life giving Kate such a shock that her water just about went every where.

"I thought you said it didn't work." Dan whispered to his captain as a man with a moustache appeared on the screen. "Well no one's ever tried to contact me before.' Kate whispered back. " So who's the freak with the moustache?" Dan asked "That is the vice captain of first division so show some respect." Kate said

"What doesn't he know what a shaver look's like?" Dan asked unable to bite back the question.

"Dan enough." Kate said sternly. Looking up at the man on the screen and wondering if he did know what a shower looked like. " Hello Chojiro, I see you haven't gotten rid of that ugly moustache yet." She said to which the 1st divisions vice answered " It's nice to see you to Kate" just then the 1st division captain appeared on screen. " Captain Wilkins" Yamamoto greeted the captain of the secret 14th division. A fake smile spread across Kate' face as she saw him " Yamamoto it's nice to see you, are you well?" Kate asked. Getting to the point of this conversation Yamamoto said " I have sent a group to come over ,the group consists of eleven shinigami."

"Wow that's generous." Dan said sarcastically looking at her vice whop was standing next to her instead of doing his paper work she replied. " Actually it is now don't you have something your meant to be doing" Kate asked indicating to the desk behind them. Getting the hint Dan said "Oh yeah I'll um… I'll get right on it."

"Any way when do we expect these guest?" Kate asked turning her attention back to the screen.

"They will be arriving in one week. Oh and Kate you and your vice will be required to attend a captain's meeting on Saturday." Yamamoto said with that he hung up. " Great I didn't think I had to attend these things Kate said sitting down at her desk and starting on the pile of 14th division paper work she still had stuff from the lab she had to da and she also had to have a word with Ian and Parker. From across the room Dan piped up " Cool I've never been to a lieutenants meeting before what are they like?"

"Extremely boring, oh and Dan you are not going anywhere until that paperwork is finished.

"But I'll be up all night, that's not fair."

"So what I've got lab reports to fill out, pointless 14th division paperwork to do not to mention I still have to have a word with Ian and Parker. So guess what I'll be up all night as well and I have to be at the lab early tomorrow."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Dan your lucky I can erase peoples memories or three would have been expelled a thousand times over by now."

"I am so not getting a job when I leave school, jobs seem to make people _grumpy_." Dan grumbled. " Whatever." Kate said looking up to see Den walking past. " Den can you come here please?" Kate called, Den entered the office and went to her desk to address her.

"Yes Captain?"

"Stay here and keep an eye on Dan, he is not to leave here under any circumstances." Kate ordered staring down at the short blond shinigami officer, Den saluted her "hai taicho"

With that Kate walked out of her office ignoring the looks Den was giving Dan "Parker get in my office now!"

The brown haired boy refereed to as Parker froze at her voice but shuffled obediently in, Den was too busy teasing Dan who was doing paperwork at the far end of the office.

"Hi Kate how's things?"

Kate narrowed her eyes til they were like slits, the reistu that came off them was at a level that made people uncomfortable but not faint, after all she couldn't have Parker faint during her lecture.

"Don't even think about using your charms on me shinigami."

Parker still tried, but found that Kate was one female they didn't work on "Oh come on Kate we were just having some fun schools so boring why humans turn up to it anyway" He replied.

Kate rolled her eyes "Fun…Parker, what in the Kings name makes you think blowing things up and making me erase humans memories is fun!"

"Well blowing stuff up is fun" Dan defended but shut up as soon as Kate's glare was sent his way.

"Well thanks to yours Dans and Ian's little stunt you'll all be doing unseated and seated training on Saturday" she replied her voice turning sly in the last bit.

Dan couldn't resist and spoke up "but I'm away on Saturday"

Kate ignored him "But I'm not a seated officer and their all stronger than me!" Parker argued back shakily , his captains spiritual pressure was making him slightly faint.

She only smirked "Well you know them all being stronger than you may just learn about the difference in ranks, and may I add if you really want to rise up in ranks your going the wrong way about it."

"Uh Captain I'm unseated and I can beat Silvia" a random shinigami proclaimed they passed by ,Kate frowned then ordered Den to shut the door, however just in time she saw Silvia walk past.

She walked out again ,the random shinigami who had passed before looked at Kate "Its way past curfew and your not meant to be on this floor" she scolded the shinigami.

She then called to Silvia who had heard said comment "Silvia just who I wanted to see would you be so kind as to escort Parker back to the unseated barracks and find Ian for me?"

Silvia nodded then smirked at Parker "yes Captain come along baka" she said to Parker who whined "Kate she called me an idiot!"

After Parker had been nicely shown back to his barracks _(dragged)_, Silvia ran around the first floor looking in the cafeteria , the pool, and gym for the 3rd seat "alright where's that blasted 3rd seat now" she muttered.

She eventually found him in the Divisions library huddled up in the corner reading graphic novels "

oh Ian, Kate wants to have a word with you" she said nicely.

When he didn't respond she pulled back his hood of his black hooded jumper and yelled "hey emo wannabe!"

Ian finally responded "what you call me forth seat!"

"Emo you hide behind that hood and frown 24/7, oh and what you do this time Kates really pissed?"

He rolled his eyes "mind your own business Silvia, I'll be there in a minute."

Silvia frowned "oh and she said you were due there ten …wait no fifteen minutes ago and if you get her any more pissed off you'll probably end up in the doghouse for the night" Silvia retorted.

Ian glared "oh really funny so why don't they put you there?"

She smirked "because unlike you I follow taichos orders and behaive in school."

Meanwhile on the floors above

Several shouts were heard from the 3rd and forth floors that housed the apartments of the 14thg divisions seated officers.

"Looks like Silvia and Ian are fighting again"

"Do they ever stop fighting"

"can they be any louder"

Meanwhile on the 2nd floor Kate sweatdropped as did Dan and Den.

"Hey Kate you sure these walls are sound proof?"

"Yeah Captain because I think everyone can hear them" Den answered, Kate sighed "alright I'm going down there oh and Dan one foot out of this office and you'll be staying in the holding cells tonight" she stated seriously.

Dan looked at her confused "we have holding cells?"

Den laughed and sneered at him "yeah didn't you know."

Dan glared at Den but Kate stopped any retorts "Den mind your own business and Dan … no I'm just going to make you sleep there" she responded sarcastically.

Dan pouted "fine you don't have to be so sarcastic about it" Kate sighed "I'm the Captain and if I wasn't just a little bit sarcastic I would have gone insane by now!"

This silenced them both, and Kate proceeded to leave but stopped at the door "oh and if I find anything broken when I get back you'll both be sleeping in the holding cells tonight, I really hope they haven't broken anything down there."

"Wow shes pissed what you guys do?" Den remarked

* * *

At the libary

"Well if looks could kill I think I'd have two very dead subordinates in here" Kate commented seeing the 3rd and 4th seat in a heated staring competion.

They both broke contact and fell back onto the floor, "Captain I didn't even sense your presence" Silvia exclaimed, Ian nodded in agreement.

"I noticed, but I could hear you in fact the whole Division could!"

They both looked sorry for a moment "sorry Kate" Silvia apologised, Kate waved it off with her hand "its fine but uh Silvia could you leave us I need a word with Ian alone."

Silvia nodded and left but not before saying on last goodbye to Ian "see ya Emo wannabe!"

Kate cursed under her breathe and looked at Ian "right now that arguments out of the way we have the business of your punishment to discuss" Kate explained ,Ian paled slightly.

**

* * *

The next day**

The Captain, vice captain, 3rd, 4th and 5th seat and Parker were all seated in Kate's office, Dan and Den as well as Silvia and Ian were having staring competions.

Kate sighed at their behaviour then spoke "alright as you all know me and Dan are required to attend the captains and lieutenants meeting in soulsociety on Saturday and Parker and Ian are both doing lots of training" she explained.

"So… why are we here then" Den asked annoyed at being woken at 5am that morning, Kate looked at him ,she was dressed in her work clothes of black formal pants ,white blouse and blue CSI jacket.

"I was getting to that den, and as I can't let Ian skip out on training to run the division Silvia will be in charge."

Silvia was now grinning evilly, Ian looked worried "but Kate she'll make my life hell you can't do this to me" Ian complained, Dan just sent him a look of sympathy.

Kate looked at him "I can and I will, oh and Den your in charge of leading both training sessions."

The look on Den face changed dramatically ,where as Ian's just went more sadder than usual.

Dan tried to defend Ian a bit "but…"

Kate looked at him "no buts Dan oh and everyone except Den and Silvia you'll all be spending the day signing paperwork that includes you Parker."

Parker looked at her shocked "but I'm unseated" Kate only smirked at this "oh I know Parker but my 7th seat has kindly volunteered his paperwork and office for your use for the next few days".

**Okay this chapter was basically an intro to the characters in 14th Division we're using, next chapter will be mostly focussed at the CSI lab.**

**Translations:**

**hai: yes**

**Serentai: Soul Society**

**baka: idiot (an insult)**

**oh and when Silvia was referring to the doghouse she meant the holding cells**.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER IF WE OWNED ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OTHER THEN OUR OC'S WE WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC WOULD WE. **

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OUR REVIEWERS AS WE DIDN'T EXPECT TO BE SUCH A HIT.**

**Chapter 4: **the lab

**IN THE NEW YORK CRIME LAB BREAK ROOM**.

Stella Bonasera was going insane and getting very frustrated turning back round to pour herself her sixth cup of coffee since getting the call at 2 O'Clock that morning she rolled her eye's as Danny continued his bitching.

"Man I still can't believe that the captain made Mac call in this investigative team." Danny moaned falling onto the sofa and next to his girl friend Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe who was on her phone having a heated conversation with someone in French. "Where are they from again?" He asked looking up at the teams senior officer.

Rolling her eye's Stella looked at Danny and keeping her cool responded for what seemed like the millionth time that day. " Tokyo Japan" Rinsing her cup Stella continue" Come on Danny you know Mac better then that."

" Better then what Bonasera?" Detective Mac Taylor and their boss asked walking into the room and pouring himself a cup of coffee before turning back to his sub ordinates with an expectant look on his face waiting for the answer to his question.

Lindsay and Danny now looked to the teams female senior officer waiting for the answer. " We know you better then the fact that you wouldn't call in this Gotei 13 investigation team unless they were really needed." Stella pointed out.

" That is true I wouldn't ." Turning round to face her boss Lindsay voiced the question that had been on everyone's mind since they heard that this team was coming. " So Mac when are they arriving?"

"In two days." Was Mac's reply " Oh great that only gives us 48 hours of freedom." Danny said his voice etched with sarcasm. "Ow Montana what was that for?" He complained rubbing his head where Lindsay had just slapped him. To this Lindsay retorted " That was for being an ass and judging people before you've even meet them, oh and calling me Montana when I'm not in the mood will only get you kicked out of a window."

"Oh come on baby." Danny said " What did you just calling me?" Lindsay asked through gritted teeth and giving Danny the death glare_. 'Woah if looks could kill I think we would be investigating a murder around here'_ Stella thought to herself and also9 giving Mac a pleadi8ng look for him to stop this before anyone got hurt.. Noticing the look from Stella Mac knew he had to stop this before a war broke out in the break room.

" Okay you two settle down." Mac said looking at the two younger officers. "Why should I he's the one who started it?" Lindsay said looking defiantly at Mac. Sighing Mac really didn't want to have an argument with Lindsay at the moment but her defensive side had kicked in since she found out her dad had been dying of cancer two weeks earlier. " Because I'm your boss and I told you so." He swiftly replied the tone in his voice indicating that he was not going to stand in here and fight with her.

" Fine I'm going to my office to finish of some paper work." Lindsay said storming out of the breakroom and headed for the office that she shared with Danny going in she closed the door and sat down and cried these past to weeks had really done a number on her.

Back in the break room Stella turned to Danny anger clearly evident in her eye's no one hurt her best friend like that. " Daniel Federico Messer what on earth did you do now." Danny looked shocked " Nothing Stel honest, well at least I don't think I did." Danny said quietly hoping not to get a lecture from Stella about treating girls right.

Mac knowing what Stella was up to decided that it was time for him to excuse himself from the room.

" Hey guy's I have an idea why don't you two finish up your case from this morning and I'll go and talk to Monroe." " Yeah sure Mac." Stella said leaving the break room " Hey Mac." Danny said stopping to at the door to face his boss "yeah?" "Go easy on her. She's been through a lot and not knowing weather her dad's going to make it or not has really done a number on her." " Yeah I know don't worry Danny I won't be to hard on her." After Danny left Mac went down the hall to Lindsay's offi8ce when he got there he saw Lindsay sitting at her desk with her head resting on her arms. Gently knocking on the door Mac waited as Lindsay slowly lifted up her head and looked at Mac " Lindsay can I have a word please." Mac said gently to put her at ease and letting her know he was not angry about her out burst in the break room. Sighing Lindsay replied " Yeah sure Mac." Coming into the office Mac pulled Danny's chair up along side Lindsay's desk. " Look Linds listen I know you've been going through a lot and not knowing if your dad's going to make it or how much time he has left is hard but take it easy on Messer okay?" Lindsay still had some fight left in her. "Why should I Mac he's the one who's always picking on me. I mean how many times have I told him not to call me Montana?" Laughing slightly Mac replied " Well the last time I checked you seemed to like your given nickname. But that's not the point Lindsay, remember your first day at work and Danny put you up to calling me sir?"

"Yeah I thought he was a jerk for making me look like an idiot, so what?" Lindsay said looking at Mac wondering where this conversation was heading.

" Well you see Lindsay Danny has a hard time adjusting to change and this team coming into help us has really rubbed him up the wrong way and it could mean that we could have trouble on our hands." Sighing Lindsay replied " Fine Mac I'll play nice but I swear if he…" " Don't worry I've already layed out the ground rules to him." Mac said reassuringly. " And I think you may find several people around here would kill Danny and make it look like an accident he hurt you okay?" Smiling a little Lindsay said " Yeah thanks Mac" Returning the smile Mac said " No problem." Getting up Mac left the office and ten minutes later Danny walked in. " Hey Monroe" He said not bothering to use her nick name in case she was still upset he really didn't want another five minute lecture from Stella his head hurt from the one she had just given him. " Hey Danny." Lindsay said looking up and smiling at him " Sorry about earlier ."

Smiling Danny replied " Hey don't worry about it, just the next time you feel like snapping at me can you please make sure that Stella isn't around I don't think my brain could handle another lecture." He rubbed his head causing Lindsay to laugh as she replied. " Yeah sure, are we still up for dinner?" Lindsay asked hoping what she had said earlier had put anything in between them.. Danny knowing what she was thinking went over to her and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Yeah we are I've just got to finish writing up this report for Stella then we can go."

**At the apartments (14****th**** division)**

"Wow what a place" Ayume blurted out at the sight of the two large 6 floor buildings, that were surrounded by a fancy steel gate with the words 14th carved in them, a tennis court and large courtyard were in plain site between the buildings.

Renji scoffed "you sure this is the right place I thought 14th was in an apartment building not a luxury Resort".

Ukitake nodded also impressed by the large area it took up "well I've seen large mansions in the noble clans but this is huge compared to them"

Nanao who was studying the orders given to them as the crime scene team nodded in agreement "we're supposed to wait til a member comes to give us a tour"

Meanwhile inside

Dan ran down the corridor of the seated offices looking for some one to do the tour with the team of shinigami that were meant to be coming here the strange think was every seated officer seemed to be busy or had locked the door to their office when they heard him coming. Suddenly he ran into the teams 4th seat Silvia Asai walking up the stairs with one of her friends playing nintendogs.

" Hey Silvia Kate wants you to do a job for her." Dan said looking at her and spotting Den and the 14ths fourth seat. " Hey shrimp guess what Kate wants you and Silvia here to show the visiting shinigami around." " Lazy Baka why can't you and Ian do it?" Den asked looking at the teams vice. "Because I can't find Ian " That's most probably because the emo wannabe's hiding out in the library again." Silvia replied knowing full well that both her and Den would end up doing this tour and that she was so going to make Dan and Ian pay.

" Fine we'll do it." Silvia sighed "Hey Tess we'll finish this game later okay I promise." Silvia said handing her friend the DS " Come on Den let's get this over with." She said.

**Outside the gate**

"Are they coming" Kyo whined swinging around the gate for the 20th time since boredom had set in.

Ayume frowned but soon saw two figures with dressed in black approach them, one was a male with short spikey blond hair, the other a female with orange brown hair. The boy was seriously short and scowling ,the girl looked at them and must have been faking a smile, the biggest difference was their uniforms instead of the typical shinigami uniform they wore a modern variation of it.

The boy in a black t-shirt and black pants, the girl in a black sleeveless karate cloths.

"Nice uniforms" Kyo remarked, they did not retort but instead stared at them "Hi I'm Silvia Asai 4th seat of Squad 14 and this is…"

She did not get to respond as the short boy responded for himself "Den Kiiroi 5th seat of Squad 14 you are" he demanded hands on his side.

Silvia frowned then nudged him "don't be rude Den taicho won't like that"

He pouted childishly but soon gave in , "yeah whatever we were told by Vice captain to give you a tour who had been told by taicho to do it but he passed it to us so lets get this over with okay"

Ukitake smiled faintly at the boy "nice to meet you Kiiroi chan and Asai san"

Den did not like this "Look here I ain't no bloody child I'm 129 dammit"

Silvia sighed at her fellow shinigamis language and led the group towards the building "sorry about Dens language but he hates being treated like a child it isn't his fault hes the way he is"

Den pouted "yeah stupid freak Kurotsuchi I hope one of his experiments attacks him and dies"

Silvia frowned "oh yeah and he used to in 12th division til the captain there kinda did an experiment on him and well yeah hes now stuck looking like a 7 year old"

Ayume felt sorry for as did most of them ,he glared at Nemu hatefully.

Silvia sensing the need for a change of topic announced "well everyone taicho wishes that you enjoy your stay here oh and feel free to use the library, indoor pool, gym or Dojo anytime, oh and the cafeterias free too" she said as they admired the huge 1st floor of the main building.

Hitsugaya then asked a question "Nice place how come almost everything's inside?"

Den who had gotten over it answered "oh well we have to fit in with the living world so we can't use traditional serentai style buildings can we"

They all nodded and went to the next floor "this is the floor where all the offices are placed every seated officer has one the biggest is the taichos and so on, also its only for seated officers to go on this floor and above which is the apartments we all live in" Silvia explained.

Ayume nodded "no surprise there so do you guys train at all?"

"Yes on Saturdays and we have to do independent training during the week, most just use the pool, gym or Dojo to train"

Kenpachi smirked "anyone worth fighting here?"

Silvia shivered at the mans look "Uh no not really…taicho prefers that no fights are started but there are the rare occasions" Den replied.

"pansies"

Once they reached the top floor they all stopped , Silvia told them to wait and soon came back with 5 keys "these are the keys to your rooms you'll be staying in ,theres two to a room but they're very comfortable oh and use these when coming or going from the division headquarters".

"Have a nice day…finally" Den blurted out after they had left plain sight.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Ayume Tadashi led the group of shinigami into the crime lab and up to the reception desk, where a lady in a white top and a navy blue skirt sat typing on the computer she looked up as she heard the group approach.

" Hello my name is Ayume and I'm looking for a detective Mac Taylor." She said talking to the receptionist. In the background the 4th divisions third seat Iebavashi Yajuchikazu kept playing with his tie.

"That would be me." Ayume turned around to find a tall man with mouse brown hair dressed in a light blue business suit with a navy blue tie and black business trousers standing behind the group.

"Hi I'm Detective Mac Taylor you must be the investigation team from Tokyo." Mac said introducing himself.

"Yeah I'm Ayume and I am the supervisor of the Gotei 13 team and they are Jyushiro Ukitake our trace expert, Ise Nanao our researcher, and Nemu Kurotsuchi our Coroner and uh…"

The blond man in sun glasses sighed "Iebavashi Yajuchikazu rookie of the group"

Mac walked round the reception desk and came out with five visitor passes and handed them to the shinigami " Okay you will need to wear these when you are in the lab now if you'll follow me please." Mac said leading the group into the crime lab. Danny and Lindsay were busy in the trace lab when movement caught Danny's eye, looking up he saw Mac walking through the lab with five Japanese people in tow turning to his partner he said " Well it looks like the Japanese freak show has arrived." Sighing Lindsay replied " Come on Danny you promised me you would behave when they arrived."

" Oh come on Montana, let me have a little bit of fun I mean come on look at them, their so…so what's the word?" "weird, different come on what Danny?" Lindsay asked. Knowing that he was defeated and that Lindsay would kill him if he did something stupid sighed "Alright I'll behave I promise." He said giving Lindsay his best innocent look rolling her eye's Lindsay muttered to herself " seeing will be believing what was that Monroe?" Danny asked .

"Nothing Messer ." She replied walking out of the trace lab.

Outside in the corridor the shinigami heard the whole exchange between the two CSI's " Hey I thought Americans called each other by their first names". "Yeah man Americans are weird"

"Ha all humans are weird" At this last comment DNA expert and 14th division captain Kate Wilkins who had been walking past the group chuckled. _'So this is the group Yamamoto was sending.'_ She thought to her self. She was going to keep walking when Iebavashi started on about the fact that he had to wear a suit and a tie. "Man I can't believe that short blonde haired shinigami told us to wear suits."

' _Sort, Blonde hair Den, what the hell I told Dan to do the tour he is so busted.'_ Kate thought to her self disgusted at the fact that her vice captain would even come up with the idea of disobeying a direct order.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer We do not own any of the CSI New York or bleach characters. If we did we wouldn't be doing this fic.**

**Chapter five: **Team Meets Team

"Hey Mac what's up?" Lindsay asked as she walked into the layout room followed closely behind by Danny and Stella.

"Yeah, What's up?" Stella asked leaning against the counter opposite her boss. Seeing the group of Japanese he had seen with Mac earlier Danny's curiosity won out as he asked. " So Mac who are these guy's your new friends?"

" Don't you know Messer their the men in black." Detective Donald Flack said walking into the layout room a cup of coffee in his hand. " Men in black?" Stella asked raising her eye brow at the detective standing on her right. Kate who was standing on the other side of Flack laughed and whispered loud enough for the CSI team to hear. " Like you can talk Flack you could have just stepped out of that movie the way you dress." This caused the other two female CSI's in the room to start laughing whilst the shinigami stood there with confused looks on their faces none of them knew what the men in black were.

Looking at Kate Don replied " Love you too Kate." Realising that he needed to stop this before it went any further Mac cleared his throat and in his best Marines voice he said. " All right people settle down, the reason I called you all here so that we could get introduced to each other and get to work on solving this case."

" What you mean we've actually got to work with these freaks?" Danny said only to be given death glares by the team and a punch in the arm by Lindsay. Rubbing his sore arm Danny sighed. " All right all right sorry but they are."

" I said settle down." Mac said sternly looking at Danny with a look that said don't push it. " Right my team from left to right Stella, Don, Kate, Sheldon, Lindsay and Danny." Before Mac started handing out the groups assignments he gave Lindsay a nod indicating that she and Danny could leave. Kate decided to use this time to get back to the lab before any of the shinigami could figure out who she was. " Hey Mac can I get back to the lab." " Yeah sure Kate."

" Someone's a workaholic." Ayume muttered so only the shinigami could hear her. " Like you can talk Ayume." Ukitake said to her.

Watching Kate leave Danny couldn't help but notice that Kate was acting weird. So he decided to voice his opinion. " Kate's acting weird." Rolling her eyes Lindsay started steering him to the door. " And you're acting more idiotic." " Ouch that hurt me right there." Danny said placing his hand across his chest " Keep walking" She said giving him a playful shove out the door and shutting it behind her once the door was shut Mac turned to the team. " All right now that the two love birds have left Stella you will be working with Nanuo, going over the case files and evidence, Don you'll be working with Imera down in the bull pen, Sheldon you will be with Nemu in the morgue and Ukitake you will be working with Kate in the DNA lab I'm sure Sheldon will show you the way." Mac said giving the former M.E a look that said I'm not in the mood for any funny business. " Yeah sure Mac, this way." Sheldon said leading both Nemu and Ukitake towards the DNA lab where Kate worked.

"Hi you must be Kate I'm Jushiro Ukitake trace expert of the Gotei 13 investigation force. Detective Mac Taylor told me to see you about getting to work on this case."

Kate looked up slightly startled she had been focusing von the DNA sample in front of her, she didn't look up at first as her Zanpakutou had made a humorous comment.

"Wow so original with names ain't they"

"Yes I know but I can't let them find out who I am yet so do me a favour shutup and be quiet" she retorted mentally to her tiger Zanpaktou.

"Uh am I interrupting your work?" Ukitake apologised bowing slightly, Kate looked at him and sweatdropped "No no I'm fine just a little preoccupied right now, and your in America no need for those gestures"

He nodded "thank you Miss…"

"Wilkins the names Kate Wilkins DNA expert and CSI in the NYPD also taicho of…uh a martial arts team at my uh… apartment just call me Kate"

Ukitake cocked an eye at the last bit but smiled pleasentry seeing her uncomfortableness "nice to meet you Kate may I ask how old you are?"

"twenty five"

"I'm thirty six"

"Ha ha sure you are…"

"whats funny?"

"uh nothing just uh thought of a joke Danny told me that's all" she replied uncharisterly for her, but like he'd know that she thought to herself.

"Well this is awkward"

"Ayume chan what brings you here?"

"Mac asked me to get the DNA samples from Kate apparently so we can go over the evidence"

"That would be me here you go"

"thanks"

"You ain't really human are you?"

"huh what you mean?"

"nothing"

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment I have to answer a phone call"

"sure"

"_Kate Wilkins speaking"_

"_taicho its Parker here I thought I should tell you that the vice captain will be late at the APARTMENTS TONIGHT"_

"…_Parker what have I told you about calling me taicho when I'm at the lab"_

"_Oh sorry but its done now ain't it"_

"_Yes and what'd Dan do this time?"_

"_He planted water bombs above the four new kids desks, and he and Ian made them drop on the transfer students well except that female with the huge assets man is that blond cute"_

"_Parker you sound like a pervert"_

"_oh yeah and the three males including that short white haired kid were really pissed"_

"_who are these poor new kids"_

"_oh ones called Toshiro hes really short almost short as Den ha ha"_

"_Parker you do realise that things have a way of coming Back at you"_

"_right.. anyway theres this redhead ,and a brown haired guy with weird coloured eyes"_

"…"

"_Well I better go class is about to begin"_

"_Par__ker get Dan on right now!"_

"interesting subordinates your got there"

"thanks I think"

"Is everything all right Wilkins taicho"

"When you'd guess"

"you acted funny around us from the beginning and that guy called you taicho repeatingly"

"figures yeah well since that baka just announced it I can't deny it anymore"

"So tell Ukitake do you know anything about tracing DNA"

"something's but not a lot"

"Well since this ain't getting anyway I might as well tell you all about the job of a trace expert"

**Meanwhile in the bullpen**

" So what's your name again?" Flack asked the Japanese man he was meant to be working with as he tried to figure out how both Danny and Lindsay didn't end up being paired with anyone.

The Japanese guy sighed how many times was he going to have to repeat his own damm name til this American got it " Yajuchikazu Iebavashi."

" Right uh Yaju - chi - kazu, you know you have a really long name." Don said thinking of what he could shorten it down too.

" It's not that long." Imera said defensively

" Yes it is." Don said matter of factly.

" Shouldn't we be working?"

" No dumb ass can't work with you till I know your name." Don said. Imera scold as he said " But I just told you."

" You know what…" Flack said having finally made a decision about what to call him " I'm going to call you blondy because of your hair." Imera gave Don a death glare before looking at the file in front of him. " Tell me blondy have you ever seen men in black?" Flack asked looking up from his computer.

" No…"

" Well you look like you just stepped out of it."

"What is men in black?" Iebavashi looking completely confused.

Rolling his eye's don replied " It's a movie dumb ass you do have a social life don't you?"

" Huh like we have one working in a crime lab Danny said walking into the bullpen. Looking over at his best friend Don smiled. " Hey Messer how's it going bro?" Flack asked getting up and giving Danny a quick hug. Danny looked at the other man sitting at Flacks desk. "Good. So I see you're working with a member of the Japanese freak show.'

" Yeah meet blondy.' Flack said indicating to the man he had nicknamed just minutes earlier

" My name isn't blondy it's Yajuchikazu Iebavashi."

" Don't tell me that's Japanese for jackass." Danny said

" Man don't tell me all Americans are this stupid." Imera said getting sick of being the butt of all their jokes.

" Ha like you can talk." Danny said

" Yeah I'd say at least we have names that are easy to pronounce." Don said joining in his friends teasing.

" And we say peoples names the right way round.' Danny said fully unaware that Lindsay had just walked in and heard both his and Don's last comments until.

" Daniel Federico Messer." Lindsay said walking through the bullpen over to Flacks desk.

" Oh shit I am so dead." He turned to face Lindsay " Uh hi Montana I was just saying bye to Don."

"what you mean it takes ten minutes to say good bye to some one you see everyday.

" All right I'm coming" Turning to Flack and Imera he said. " I'll see ya tomorrow, bye blondy."

" See ya guys." Flack said waving to the two CSI's as they made their way out of the bullpen turning to Imera he said " All right let's get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi all

**A/N Hi all. Thank you everyone for the reviews we have really appreciated them. This is going to be a very, very short chapter. So enjoy.**

**We do not own CSI NY or Bleach.**

Mac, Stella and Nanao sat in the layout room in the lab waiting for Ayume to return with the lab reports from Kate.

Five minutes later Ayume walked into the layout room with a stack of folders which she handed over to Mac. Once Ayume had gotten seated he began.

"All right now that we have Kate's lab results I think we should begin at the beginning of this case. So that we can full our guest in." Mac turned to his right hand man and handing her the ball.

Picking up one the folders Stella opened it to show both Ayume and Nanao the picture of a Japanese women. Then pulling out a single sheet of paper Stella began. " Well about eight months ago Sheldon and I got a call out about a D. B in central park. When we got there we found our victim. The ever popular Jane Doe. Japanese, in her early thirties no workable print's or DNA. We never did find out who she is."

"How did she die?" Ayume asked picking up the file Stella had just put back on the table.

Mac answered that question. "The killer attacked and killed her with a very strange weapon. In fact the weapon is so strange it isn't in any of our database's.

Ayume nodded slowly taking the information in. "Interesting. So who are the other victims. Or are they all planks in the identification department?"

Stella picked the thread back up. "Well there were seven more far all similar, same kind of wounds, same M.O and all found in central park."

Nanao spoke up next. "Can you define the murder weapon a bit more.?" She asked looking at Stella.

Stella shrugged before saying. "Not much info on it. Strange shape according to the only witness we have."

"Hmm. So do any of the vic's have names. Or been I.Ded by people?" Nanao asked. Looking at the two CSI's sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah two of our victims have been I.Ded." Stella said.

"Did they have any DNA?" Ayume asked

"No just as I said before they had no I.D or fingerprints just like the others. They were identified by people who knew them." Stella said

"Their name's." Ayume reminded her.

" Ah yes." Said Stella picking up two of the case files. "Their names were Aki Masaru age 43 and a construction worker."

"And…"

"Diane Glide 37 Architect. The people who knew her said she wasn't very sociable." Stella finished.

"Hmm interesting indeed. Was Aki Masaru considered unsocial too?" Ayume asked.

Stella read Aki files. "Yes he was. Do you think they had ties to each other?"

"Well we'll look through the evidence and get onto these people tomorrow."

Mac answered with "That'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer We do not own any of the characters except 14****th**** division and Ayume and Kyo if we did we wouldn't be writing this fic, sorry this took so long to update, reviews are welcome as usual even a simple 'yes this is good' or even 'nice' is fine.**

**Chapter 7: the plot develops**

'_Why are these damn rouges so hard to find.' _I thought to myself concentrating hard on the task Pakato had given me. _'That lazy good for nothing is only using me, can't he see I hate doing this killing rouges just because they tried to kill him all those centuries ago. But I know that if I say how I'm truly feeling he'll kill me.'_

"Henry" I heard him say as he walked into the room. In slowly turned around to face him, before addressing him. "Yes Captain?"

"Have you found Anson's location yet?"

"Not yet sir." I said quietly knowing that this answer wouldn't please him one bit. I was right his voice went hard as he began to speak.

"What the hells taking you so long?" Looking down at the ground I answered him.

"Well they are rouges Captain. So it would make sense that they are keeping a low profile." I should have known that this would have pushed him way past boiling point. But was he really that stupid surely he of all rouges would know that they would be keeping a low profile.

"I'm starting to get sick of your excuses remember who helped you or you just might end up like them." I swallowed nervously before answering my former and I guess you could still say he was my current Captain.

"Y…Yes Captain, I'll keep working on it." Pakato then left me to continue on with tracking down Anson's current location. As I was working my mind began to wonder on to why this plan was so stupid and going to be a complete disaster.

After working on the task at hand for another hour getting no where fast when I decided to try and talk Pakato out of this crazy plan. Slowly I walked down the hall to his room nervously, I knocked on his door. After being given permission to enter I slowly walked in. Looking up from reading his book, he said. "Henry how lovely to see you please tell me you have found Anson's location." Looking anywhere but at Pakato I said. "Um…not yet Captain, I think we have trouble."

I saw the look of anger flash through my bosses eye's, man how I hated it when he got mad at me it wasn't like I wasn't trying hard but truth was I hated working for the guy, at first it was all right, but as the months went by his hatred for the serentai and anyone associated with it intensified.

"You think Henry am I paying you to sit around and think? Well am I?" He all but yelled at me. Taking an involuntary step back I said "Well no but don't you think we had better slow down or stop before the Gotei 13 become suspicious and realises what we're up to, and the police might catch on also."

A humourless smirk crossed my bosses face as he answered. "Ha those dim witted low life's wouldn't think of looking for us here, as for the police they'll never be able to prove it was me, as I have no prints or DNA."

Swallowing nervously I said. "But still…" His temper flared.

"But still nothing humans are thick and as for the shinigami they have no reason to come looking for us here. So would you quit being so paranoid and go and find the information I told you to find?"

I swallowed nervously, deep down I wanted to say no but then I knew what the consequences for defying him were. Hesitantly I said. "Y….yes Captain ri….right away Captain" he gave me the look, the one that meant I had done something to piss him off, not that it took much.

"Oh and Henry"

"Yes"

"I've told you never, ever to call me Captain. It's master, In no way am I to be associated with those useless shinigami do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Yes Captain." I said without even thinking.

He just glared at me.

I gulped "Sorry I mean master." His evil snare came back into play as he said "Much better now go and find Anson's location."

**

* * *

**

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

I walked up the hall to Pakato's room. Quietly I knocked on his door, after being told to come in I hesitantly stepped into the room, Pakato sat there looking at me expectantly, not really wanting to tell him but knowing that I had to I said.

"Master I've found Anson's location." I should have known that it would have been too much to ask for him to respond in a logical manner.

"Well it's about bloody time, it's like watching paint dry waiting for you to do such a simple task. What the hell is the point of me buying all this new technology if you can't even use it properly?" He all but yelled.

"Sorry master I won't let it happen again here's the information you requested sir." I said weakly handing him the sheet of paper.

He read over it slowly then grinned a purely evil grin, looking up at me he said. "Good well why don't we go and pay Anson a little visit."

**

* * *

**

THE NEXT DAY AT THE CRIME LAB

Danny Messer walked through the bullpen and up to Don's desk, his face darkened as he saw Flack had company.

"Morning Flack, morning blonde." He said walking up to Flack's desk, Imera gritted his teeth as he said "my name is not blonde"

Danny smirked "It's either blonde or freakazoid" He said deciding to give this intruder a choice not that he really deserved one. He and his team mates were after all intruding on his territory after all. Imera rolled his eyes "fine call me blonde" he said knowing that even if he didn't agree the human in front of him would still tease him.

"Happy too" Danny said smiling he then turned his attention to his best mate.

"Did you catch the game last night?" Danny asked.

Flack looked over at Danny, and replied. "Yeah, but I got a bit distracted part way through." The minute the last few words had left his mouth Flack realised he had made a mistake.

Danny's ears perked up at Flacks last comment biting back a grin Danny said "you got a new lady friend Flack?" Don rolled his eye's sometimes he didn't know why he put up with Messer.

"You know I'm not going to even answer that."

Danny tilted his head yo the side and gave Don his best puppy dog eye's "oh come on please?" Danny whined.

"Danny quit whining you're a grown man not a two year old" Danny turned and looked at Stella Bonasera who had just walked into the room, behind her stood the rest of the Japanese intruders.

Danny ignored the Japanese investigation team which he had quietly dubbed the Asian invasion team, and focused his attention in Stella.

"But Stella he won't tell me who his new girl friend is" Danny whined.

Stella sighed, she often wondered why she had to put up with Messer, don't get her wrong he was a great guy, but he had a stubborn streak a mile long, and he just had to know what was going on.

"Danny have you ever heard of MYOB?" She asked. Danny thought for a minute before shaking his head and saying, "No I don't think I have why?"

"Would you like me to tell you what it means?" Danny thought about saying no, but he knew Stella would tell him any way. So looking at her he said "Um…yes"

Stella couldn't help but smile at the hesitation in Danny's voice "It means mind your own business." With that Danny threw his hands up in the air. "Fine I'm going" He said and with that he stormed out of the bullpen.

After Danny had gone Stella had turned to Flack a look of shock on her face at what had just occurred "What the hell just happened here?" She asked him, Flack shook his head.

"I don't know we were just talking about last nights game, I told him I got a bit distracted and he started whining at me cause I wouldn't tell him why I got distracted" Stella sighed, if Mac find's out what when on down here he will definitely tear her a new one, Danny was one of them and you were to treat each other with respect.

"All right I'll give him a chance to calm down then I'll go and have a word with him all right?" She could see that Don's feelings had been hurt, Flack look at her and gave her a small smile "Yeah thanks."

Flack looked over and saw Lindsay Monroe over at Jennifer Angell's desk talking to the dark haired detective "Hey Lindsay," he said grabbing her attention, Stella looked up and said.

"Morning Lindsay do you know what's wrong with Danny?"

"Um… maybe, maybe not," Lindsay said looking at Stella, this took Stella by surprise usually Lindsay was more than ready to give an answer.

"Well do you or don't you?" Stella asked growing impatient, Lindsay looked straight at Stella and said "Well let me put it this way Stella MYOB" With that Lindsay put the file on Angell's desk and walked off.

Stella and Flack just stood rooted to the spot, Flack was the first to find his voice "Okay, well why don't we go and see what the rest of the teams come up with."

"Yeah" Stella said numbly following Flack out.

The shinigami watched them leave, Ayume turned to Imera and asked "Iebavashi san what is going on?" he looked over at the young captain "I don't know Kate?" He said looking over at the fourteenth squad captain. All of the shinigami looked over at her in interest, She shook her head before saying "I don't know they've never acted like this before."

"Maybe it's because their humans" Ayume rolled her eye's at this.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE ELSE WHERE IN THE LAB

Lindsay looked over at her partner and sighed he had been pacing for the last ten minutes.

With a sigh she decided to see if she couldn't help him get his mind off his problem, but first she had to get him to stop pacing.

"Danny would you quit pacing please?" She asked, Danny turned to face her "she had no right to talk to me like that" He said hurt still evident in his voice _'Well here goes nothing'_ Lindsay thought to herself.

"Danny I know you're upset. I understand why you're upset, but listen to me, pacing isn't going to solve anything so why don't we go and finish off the case we're working on okay?" Danny stopped pacing and looked over at Lindsay and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah sure Montana" He said glad that if anything went wrong he would always have his Montana to back him up.


	8. Chapter 8

**We do not own Bleach or CSI New York**

**Chapter 8:**

Kate paced in her office looking though the minuscule file they had on the murder victims, the CSI's had found all the info they could on the recent victims, but no DNA or hard evidence to prove who had done it was found a part from information from the victims co-workers.

Some were so reclusive that their co workers when interviewed knew little about them and left the CSI team with only a name and maybe a bit about the job the victims had done, in fact only two had names so far. And the key to one was still alive but in a state of shock, like that survivor would be much of a help, usually if cases got too frustrating she could go to her Shinigami work but this combined both.

"Frustrating isn't it?"Ayume asked taking a seat on the couche in the office.

Kate sighed "tell me about it, it makes no sense we're missing a key point here, but what are we failing to see, Ayume tell me that, how could they not have DNA".

Ayume looked thoughtful for a moment "hmm do you have DNA Kate? I mean we're all dead right but i was thinking all the murders are different but the characteristics are similar, I mean they have to have some connection, I lived on the human world for 30 years Kate and these people sound a lot older than what we're been told they are".

Kate considered it "hmm you're got a point, they sound almost paranoid in a way..."

Ayume continued the train of thought "like they're hiding from something or someone"

Kate was about to say something when a crash was heard outside her door, Ayume went to investigate and found herself eye to eye with Kenpachi "Zaraki I have a question, how is it possible to get lost in a building like this..."Ayume stated.

Zaraki looked crazy as ever in his gigai, motor cycle jacket and black denim jeans with his usual hairstyle and still leaking enough reistu to knock some lower ranked Shinigami out, Yachiru was on his shoulder dressed in a pink children's _tracksuit 'must be going to train..._'she thought.

Zaraki grunted in response and Kate gave him the directions to the bottom floor, they both heard him mutter something about _'new technology'_.

Ayume helped the fallen officer up and told Kate she'd take him to the medical room, Kate nodded "sorry about that i would get Ian to help you but I think he's too occupied right now".

**Sometime later**

A knock was heard on the door to the apartment Ayume was sharing with Nanao , they were both absorbed in some television program at the time, so Kyo who had been kicked out of the apartment he was sharing with the icy Hitsugaya answered it.

He saw a messenger dressed in black Shinigami robes, it was obvious he was from soul society in this division very few wore uniform, he liked that fact much to Ayume annoyance.

"I have a message for all the captains based here on a mission from the Soutaicho"

Ayume heard this and went to see what the message was "yes what's the message?"

The messenger looked at her "All Captains, this include the 14th Captain must report to the 1st Division meeting hall immediately for a meeting, vice captains are not required to attend, i have already informed the others Captain Tadashi"

Ayume groaned "better get going then, no doubt he'll want an update and Kyo don't burn the place down, your banned from the kitchen and cooking" she reminded him. Kyo pouted at this reminder "that was years ago, it wasn't my fault the microwave went on fire!"

Ayume shook her head and left Kyo to the questioning glance of the 8th Division Vice captain.

____________________________________________________

**Meanwhile in a apartment somewhere in New York**

"Quiet!" Pakato roared, fully pissed off, "I have already told you that I am not paying you to think Henry, and I have also told you that no one would suspect me living or dead. Now let me finish what I started," his voice going cold and hard with every word he said.

"Yes Captain," Henry said sinking back into the shadows, the use of the word Captain seemed to have an effect on Anson as he looked closer at Pakato, suddenly something clicked in the back of his mind and he realised who was standing over him.

"You're, you're Pa...Pakato," he stuttered looking up at him in complete terror, Pakato looked down and gave him a cold cruel smile.

"Wow so you do have a brain, it's so sad it took you so long to figure out how to use it,"

"But, we were told that you had been killed," Pakato's smile faltered a little but he quickly recovered, "Oh yeah and who supposeably killed me because it definitely wasn't any of you lot, because you Shinigami couldn't kill an ant let alone a powerful captain like me!"

With all this said Pakato took a step back and said "Release flash fire reaper," and out came a jet black three horned unicorn with a fire for a mane and tail, it also had deep, dark red eyes.

Henry turned away as the unicorn charged at Anson, and covered his ears when Anson let out a blood curling scream as the beast plunged its three horns into him, Pakato on the over hand stood and watched as the beast attacked and gave a satisfied smile when he saw the light and life go out in Anson's eyes.

**In Soul Society**

Ayume was one of the few to arrive early to the meeting strangely enough, the only ones present were Kuchiki, Soi Fon and Unohana, Ukitake arrived shortly after her and greeted her with a polite nod followed by Hitsugaya who was still in a bad mood.

Slowly the others started to show up, the 7th Division Captain took his place quietly while the 8th Division Captain asked her melodramatically if his Nanao chan was alright, she sweat dropped at this while Ukitake sent a sympathetic look her way.

"Nanao is fine Shunsui, there's no need to worry really but I'll pass her your regards if you want" Ayume replied, this pleased the captain as he took his place afterwards, Kurostuchi was miffed when he entered "the rudeness of it, just when the specimen was getting interesting!"

Kate entered quietly and looked awkward, Ayume put it down to not having ever been to an official meeting before, Kate was dressed in a very new looking Shinigami uniform and haori, it defied how long she'd been a captain by how new the haori looked on her.

Some of the Captains looked at her confused, Ayume gave her a smile and Ukitake showed her where to stand ignoring the looks from the other captains, Hitsugaya looked bored of waiting, though they were waiting on Yamamoto anyway.

When Yamamoto entered everyone watched as he took a seat before them all tapping his stick to signal it had started "uh shouldn't we wait for Zaraki?"Kate asked seeing he was missing.

Soi fon scoffed "that fool, he's always getting lost don't bother waiting for him, he's probably off chasing a train again, he did that last time he was on a mission in the living world".

Ayume sniggered at the thought "bet they loved that."

"Enough Tadashi, Soi Fon the meeting has started, now onto the objective Kate you are here for a reason, would you care to explain" Yamamoto scolded.

Soi Fon scowled but remained quiet, Ayume watched as Kate nodded and started to speak "Over the past few months there have been spontantious bursts of reistu in various locations in New York, my Division and the team I work with at Crime scene investigation found that where these burst occurred were victims of murder, naturally I thought it was a coincidence at first but when it kept happening I grew suspicious. That's why i requested some assistance from the Gotei 13, as the 14th Division we have been a secret for over 100 years, my division is made up of Shinigami who have for various reasons been transferred to my division, some voluntarily some just couldn't fit in with the Gotei 13 squads, and some even joined from the living world"

"We work differently from the Gotei 13, we accept all types and we have thieved off a sense of understanding that we're all equal and we get the job done while assuming a human identity."

Soi Fon smirked "so you take all the rejects then"

Kate's eyes darkened as no one insulted her squad "they may be rejects to you but they are perfectly capable, the Gotei 13 has often been blind to the suffering of others, many that joined from the living world were cast out for such minor thing. I see beyond a person's past and actually see potential other than banish them for nothing more than questioning an order, my squad is stronger for it".

Kurostuchi scoffed "failures are failures no need to give second chances, that's just the way of the world".

Ayume felt sorry for Kate she was defending her squad so much, she knew that Kate would never allow insults to any member of 14th after their discussion.

"Enough have you found any results Wilkins taicho?"

Kate started speaking again "yes and no, we have found very little on the victims but something Tadashi said sparked a thought, she asked if we had any DNA and I've realised that none of us have it anymore, so in a sense these victims must already have been dead long before they got killed".

Ayume looked curious as did everyone else, Kurostuchi questioned it "are you suggesting they died again, impossible humans get sent to Soul society after they die, they can't die twice".

Ukitake spoke then "hmm I see what Kates saying, so these victims are in a sense rogues that were dead but in gigais, this could cause problems".

Ayume shuddered "it could be true, I lived on the living world once too, we adjusted to the world there so theoretically they could have travelled to America to escape their past, the victims as we call them did seem a bit too paranoid and in most cases avoided friendships, so the question remains how come they're being targeted? And who?"

Yamamoto looked thoughtful "hmm yes Tadashi brings a good point as does Ukitake investigate these people, whatever's causing this can't be good for us"

Kate nodded "yes Captain Yamamoto"

Yamamoto sighed "this meeting is now at a close get back to your investigations and Divisions, I'll expect a full report next week".

When Yamamoto left Kate sighed in relief "that went better than I thought it would" Ayume nodded "well consider yourself lucky Soi Fon was the only sceptic".

Kate agreed "is she always like that, she seems incredibly cold towards everyone?"

Ukitake chuckled while Ayume responded "she's just hostile she's in charge of second Division after all and the special ops though if you know her weaknesses you can get around her, come on we should get back before Dan does something stupid".


	9. Chapter 9

**We do not own bleach or CSI New York and never will and netball007 thinks Don is cute with his blue eyes, and that people and readers is our very strange no claimer.**

**Yuki: is it my turn yet**

**Silvia: when's mine!**

**Dan: last chapter we finally started making progress but an evil man was seen killing and being a psychopath.**

**Henry: sounds logical**

**Pakato: what is this!**

**Henry: nothing sir...your favourite show is on**

**Pakato: criminal minds!**

**Silvia: ...**

**Dan: onto the chapter kiddies!**

**Chapter 9: progress?**

Dan, Yuki and Kyo are sitting in Dan's office waiting for Kate and Ayume to arrive when Dan gets, what he considers a brilliant idea.

"Hey why don't we have an egg and water bomb throwing contest?"

"Um probably because Kate would kill us," Yuki said looking over the edge of his book. "Yeah but it could be so much fun," Kyo said.

"Come on Yuki you big scaredy puss, you need to lighten up a bit, and have some fun," Dan said, tossing an egg up into the air and catching it. "Hey that is not fair I do have fun and I am not a scaredy puss, I just don't have a death wish."

"Hey Dan do you smell that?" Kyo asked with a smirk.

Dan looked over at Kyo and smiled "Yeah chicken," Dan said tossing the egg over to Kyo.

"Hey I am not a chicken, and I'm reading." Said Yuki trying to defend himself, not that Dan would let it go, he could be a right pain in the ass when he wanted to.

"What some sappy romance novel you borrowed off of Silvia?" Kyo put a hand to his mouth to cover his laugh.

"No it is called _'Honour and Sakura' _it is based on nobles and is set in traditional Japan."

Kyo let out a small laugh _'man that sounds like a really sappy book and you wouldn't catch Ayume reading it even though she is a noble.'_

"So your either a noble or you like reading girly romance novels," Kyo said passing the egg back to Dan "I am a noble you fool," Yuki said getting very annoyed at where this conversation was heading.

"Correction Yuki you were a noble, if you were still a noble then you wouldn't be here." Dan said hoping that this comment would get Yuki to throw an egg or water bomb at him, and it did, giving a small smile he waited.

"Why you... you pathetic commoner, I'll teach you no one says that about my family and gets away with it."

Yuki grabbed an egg and hurled it at Dan hitting him right in the middle of his head, with egg dripping down his face he hurled an egg right back at Yuki, who ducked, the egg hitting Kyo's leg. With that Kyo grabbed a water bomb and smashed it on Dan's head, Yuki was laughing so hard that he didn't see the egg until it hit him in the chin.

Before you could say Division 14 an all out war had broken out in Dans office, eggs, water bombs and even paper were being thrown around the office.

So engrossed in their battle Kyo, Dan and Yuki didn't hear the door open to reveal two captains who had heard the end of their conversation and gone back to Kate's office. Now standing in the door way Kate was less than impressed, and Ayume was trying her hardest not to crack up laughing.

Kate was less than impressed and entered the office glaring daggers at the 3 Shinigami in their gigais "You...idiots...why are my highest ranking officer complete and utter bakas" Kate said as she entered what was once a white walled office but had bit of egg shell and puddles all over the room.

"But Kate...he started it he insulted my noble honour" Yuki instantly declared trying to pin the blame on Dan.

Ayume smirked and glanced around the room "funny I never knew nobles threw eggs to redeem their honour did you Kate?"

Kate played along "No I'm not a noble I was under the impression nobles were stiff and patient"

"Obviously that isn't true" Ayume remarked despite the fact she was a noble herself.  
"Nobles are such strange creatures aren't they" Kate remarked.

"I agree there" Ayume replied enjoying the look on his face.

"But Captain Dan started it he insulted my family" Yuki blurted panicking.

Kate glared "I don't care who started it and why but you all caused trouble"

"Heh Dan was the instigator Captain" Kyo remarked rather relaxed despite the situation

"Yuki...Tadashi Dan Honda consider yourselves on guard at the unseated barracks' for the next two weeks"

"Heh those fools" Yuki muttered.

"Yuki...we talked about this" Kate responded her voice lowering.

"Yeah yeah I know already" Yuki replied shrugging it off.

He looked at Ayume who was in her gigai "by the way captain who's the hot soul society chick she new to the division?"

Kate felt like chuckling at the look of disgust on Ayumes face "Yuki this is Captain Tadashi from 3rd Division you do realise that right?"

"...Yukis in trouble" Dan sang playfully.

"Uh...I didn't mean that I'd uh...heh" Yuki managed to stutter under the death glare Ayume had on him, he was scared now.

"My brother just flirted with me, my own brother...ugh incest...you filthy mouthed pervert" Ayume yelled punching him in the face out of disgust.

"Ayumes angry" Kyo said whistling afterwards.

"Kyo I am beyond angry...I just got flirted with by my own brother..."Ayume spat out venomously.

"Wait your ducky's sister?"Dan asked dumbly finally making the connection.

"My name is Tadashi Ayume captain of 3rd Division and heir to Tadashi clan..."Ayume said re introducing herself.

"By default" Yuki muttered.

"yes I know Yuki it's no wonder with blue hair you're more embarrassing than me and father says I'm too much like a commoner, seriously what were you thinking giving in to peer pressure like that" Ayume scolded.

"I don't care what the old man thinks!" Yuki retorted pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yuki respect the captain!" Kate scolded.

"It's ok Kate, I'll deal with my dear brother you can deal with Kyo and Dan" Ayume said her mind coming with ways to punish him already.

"I'm dead..."Yuki muttered terrified now.

Ayume scoffed "you never died...yet..."

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere**

The New York CSI team walked into the parking building and under the crime scene tape, Detective Flack who was interviewing witnesses came over just as he heard Danny mutter "Not another dead body," "Yup and this one has blond hair." Flack said giving him a smirk Danny looking appalled turned to Flack and said "What when did men start dyeing their hair I thought that was a chick thing to do."

Lindsay who had been walking just in front of Don and Danny turned and gave Danny a look "Danny do you really want to die a slow and painful death," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Only if you want to be stuck with the paperwork Lind's," Stella said as they reached where Hawkes was bending over the body, Mac who was at the back of the group listening to their exchange came forward and asked Hawkes

"All right, what do we have?"

Hawkes looked up at the team before replying "A dead blonde Asian, looks like he died the same way as our other victims so if that's the case we won't find any prints or DNA." Mac sighed.

This case was starting to get to him and if this morning's incident between Danny, Don, Stella and Lindsay was anything to go by it was starting to effect his whole team, "All right get photos and scrapings we'll let the investigative team from Japan take a look and see I they can't get any ideas," he said making sure to remember to give his team at least a week off once this case was done.

"What do we have to let the Asian invasion team know what we're doing," Danny asked, Mac sighed,_ 'oh yeah I'm really going to need a vacation after this,_' Mac thought before addressing Danny, "Yes we do they are working this case with us so they must be kept in the loop. Do you have a problem with that?"

Mac glared, "Uh no Mac" Danny said getting to work, Mac watched him and sighed sometimes Messer could be a real handful, he then turned to Flack who had been watching the exchange and asked the detective what he had found. Don flipped open his notebook and said "So this is what I've got no one saw or heard anything, just like all the others, talked to the manager who told me that the video cameras are down."

Mac nodded before asking "Who called it in?"

"Man over there said he was coming out of Sears and heading for his car when he literally rammed our victim with the trolley." Flack said indicating a man who was standing with a uniformed officer at the edge of the scene.

"Wait don't tell me he's blind?" Danny said turning to look at the man, "No he had..." Don started only to be immediately interrupted by Danny, "then how did he not see the body?"

"Well if you let me finish i will tell you," Don said giving Danny a look similar to the one Lindsay had given him a couple of minutes ago, Danny wisely shut his mouth.

"He had bought a bassinet as his wife is expecting, so he couldn't see over the top of the trolley," Mac nodded and turned back to his team saying "all right lets finish up here and head back to the lab."


End file.
